United Trowo
United Trowo, officially The Federation of Systems of United Trowo, (Halllialgas Dexousyhall Unitikèn Trowo-sów) is political entity and soverign republic that spans 72 systems in the Fýreshyalós galaxy, with its capital Alto Risé located on the planet Trowo. Founded on Trowo in the year 0, it then expanded its reach by colonizing nearby star systems to include 72 systems in the year 201. After including systems which are under United Trowo juristiction by default, this number rises to 102. Political power is relegated by the central authority in Alto Risé to governments in other systems, which may further relegate their powers to subsidiary governments. Most dependencies are highly self-regulated and do not need to answer to the central government for many issues, allowing for greater political freedoms and independency. However, certain issues related to social mobility, voting rights, capital punishment, slave ownership and Artificial Intelligence development etc. may be vetoed by the central government. History United Trowo was founded after the end of the Great War in the year 0, and sought to be the central government on Trowo to prevent any future conflicts. It met with early resistance, however most were busy rebuilding and tending to the needs of the devastated population to last for long. Combined with United Trowo's promise of rebuilding cities and restoring power, as well as keeping the core tenets of democracy, they were accepted as the leading political power as early as the year 2. The last major political entity that insisted on independence was the Phoenix Party of Chutsikyo, which controlled the remnants of Kofun and Bharati. After a short period of cold war and mass propaganda, as well as numerous concessions, they were assimilated into the republic in the year 12. United Trowo also faced the threat of The Holy Empire after the Persecution of Faith, which threatened the capital world of Trowo with the so called Rods From God. After a temporary truce in the year 24, The Holy Empire resumed the raiding of United Trowo colonies. Similarly, attacks on empire controlled systems was conducted. A armistice was reached in the year 175, and has been in place ever since. Hierarchy The executive, legislative and judicial branches of the United Trowo government are arranged in a hierachical system, with successive higher tiers having more power than the rung below. However it is the lower branches that typically engage in the affairs of the people, and the main duty of the higher rungs to ensure the stability and long-term direction of the federation Head of the Elected House (President) The alternate title of the Head of the Elected House is The President of the Republic (Unitican: Renlialgas). He/She/It will be required to live on the planet Trowo, in the capital city of Alto Risé, though they may be elected from any system in United Trowo. They should have had held at least the position of a member of the System High Council for a term, and fufilled their at least 50% of their campaign goals during that term. No age limit is imposed. Their term as President will be for 5 years, with a maximum of 5 terms. Maskote's Majority may be applied to override this ruling, but a gap period of 2 terms must be in place, and it also applies after 40 years of rule. The President must also fufill at least 33% of the goals they have set to achieve at the start of their term, to run for another term. The definition of "fufill" is decided upon by both the System High Council of Trowo and the Elected House. This has also lead to the phenomenon of 'hyperspecificity', where Presidents detail their goals to extreme specificities (e.g. To aim to reduce the phenomenon of consumption of the psychoactive chemical 2-(1-oxo-1-phenylpropan-2-yl)isoindole-1,3-dione by 50% (relative change) during my term (of 5 years, starting at 0 hours 0 minutes on 5/1/155) at the locations of the cities Altrust and Seminthar (metropolitan area only) on the planet Ovrigas.) to avoid the opportunity of their political rivals to vote them out. The role of the President is to outline the direction the federation will take in the next 5 years. They may propose their own bills or others' to pass in the Elected House. Their vote counts 5 times as much as a normal member of the Elected House. The President also has the ability to make decision that can only be motioned by themselves, including but not limited to State of Emergency, Declaration of War, Dissolving the Elected House, Federating a New Colony, etc. The current President of United Trowo (year 201) is The Respected Horai Hyai, who has held the title for 4 consecutive terms. Elected House of System Representatives The Elected House is made of representatives of planetary systems, which are members of the System High Council. Every system is assigned 3 representatives from the start. They are then assigned more representatives based on system population, 1 representative for every 20 million people, capped at 150 representatives per system. Bills can be raised by the Head Representative and the President, and are passed with a simple majority (>50%). If a same bill has been voted on 3 times and failed, it cannot be brought back. However, the President may also choose to motion a bill to turn this bill to be voted directly by citizens affected by the bill, after 3 times. The Elected House convenes once every year in Alto Risé. Representatives unable to attend in person must at least be represented by their Head Representative. Head Representatives who do not attend in person will be replaced on the spot, with discretion from the President. Every system also elects its Head Representative that has the ability to veto any laws (with exceptions) from being passed on their system. They are typically required to submit a Basanz, a document explaining the reason for the veto, that is for public viewing. This document will be reviewed by the House, and if more than 80% of the House (excluding the veto system's members) decides that the reason for the veto is inadequate, the veto does not take effect. The Trowo System, being the Capital system of the United Trowo is not immediately party to bills passed in the Elected House, but must proceed for another round of debate within its own System High Council. System High Council The System High Council comprises elected members from the plantery bodies and/or starred space stations (space stations with more than 1million inhabitants). Every planetary system typically has a different system for electing their high council members, but they are typically given based on population size with extra votes being given to planetary bodies that produce extremely important products/services. Planetary Body Council The Planetary Body Council consists of elected members of the political divisions on that planetary body and/or starred space station. The winning political party chooses their representative to be on the planetary body council, and the number of representatives are typically based on population size with extra votes being given to politcal divisions that produce extremely important products/services. Congress Congress is the government directly elected by the population of the politcal division it governs over. Systems The systems that United Trowo governs over are split into 4 main groups; #Core Systems #Primary Dependencies #Secondary Dependencies #Colonies Core Systems The core systems are the systems which hold the highest populations and are absolutely essential for the continuation of the republic. They are, in order of population size; #Trowo #Zebrinse-Xý'Raho #Tekyidhas-Ovrigas #Sýlýrónth #Sentrino #Ivathias #Ikétink #Verathós #Achen É Thisral Primary Dependencies The primary dependencies are systems which contribute essential resources/services to the core systems, and/or have significant populations. They are, in no particular order: #Sýklasen #Tuasoun #Dref Fil #Xeht'Lexikodas #Daienthuras Diansif #Lexsirin #Klaeolthiu #Hyahoseso Koasien (Hyahokoas) #Medrin #Vór Secondary Dependencies The secondary dependencies are systems which provide small quantities or niche resources/services to the core systems or primary dependencies. They are mostly successful colonies which have attracted pioneers seeking to develop remote systems. They are, in no particular order: #Andolean #Izinraho #Riembfilrolx #Sinzā Kavhsen #N'Kyengresh #I'yalzin #Fórchenór #Waming Colonies The colonies are systems which have just been set up. Their populations may not even reach 5 million. #Filento #Usuya # Planetary Government of Trowo The plantetary government of Trowo (Unitican: Renxihyadexous Trowo-sów) is charge of all legal, executive and judicial affairs of the planet Trowo, and to some extent the habitats and stations within the Trowo system. It itself is a federal republic consisting in some vague form the pre-war political divisions. It is consisted of the following divisions: #Mid-North #North-East #Mid-West #Central #South #Far-East #South-East #South-West #Far-South A seat is given to each division for every 5 million people within their borders. Robotic persons are given a seperate 9 'voices', one for each division, that is invariant of their population. All divisions use the Instant Runoff method of voting. Notable Policies Main article: Edict of Surplus After the Edict of Surplus, the planetary government of Trowo now ensures that all persons will be entitled to a basic accomodation, basic food supply, basic education, basic healthcare and basic access to the internet. Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo Category:Worlds Category:Hard Science Fiction